herofandomcom-20200223-history
Touta Konoe
Touta Konoe (近衛 刀太 Konoe Tōta) is the main protagonist of UQ Holder!, a teenaged vampire, as well as the "grandson" of Negi Springfield. Formerly human, he was transformed two years prior to the start of the series. Touta is, in actuality, a clone of Negi and Asuna Kagurazaka, for the sole purpose of inheriting their powers. Out of 72 experimental subjects, Touta was the only success. He is voiced in Japanese by Yuka Takakura and in English by Brittney Karbowski. Appearance As an immortal, Touta's physical appearance has barely changed from the time of his transformation two years prior to the series' beginning. He bears some resemblance to his great-grandfather in his youth, but the traits common of the Konoe family are present as well. Touta is notably short in stature, his vampirism most likely having stunted or altogether halted his growth, and has spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. Despite his youthful appearance, Touta has a very muscular build, particularly his biceps. His common attire is that of a red T-shirt, dark jacket, worn with the sleeves rolled up, as well as dark pants and shoes. Personality Touta is shown to be an energetic and carefree individual, always smiling and being rather optimistic, even Yukihime commented on his optimistic nature. Among those traits, Touta is also a kind and friendly person, wishing to befriend many people and Immortals such as himself, and refuses to allow potential friends to slip away, evident by his desire to befriend Kuroumaru Tokisaka, despite the latter's known intention to kill him in order to get to Yukihime, before finally becoming friends. Touta is known for openly speaking his mind, without much care for what people say, always boasting about his dreams and desire to make friends, or if he's simply being blunt, such as telling Yukihime he isn't interested in her body when she offered him a peek. He also does as he pleases, even if it gets him into trouble, for example, his attempts at peeking under Kuroumaru's pants in order to find out his gender. This doesn't mean he's dumb. In fact he is surprisingly smart able to dupe Fate, do extensive paperwork, and figure out what tricks his masters are teaching him. Also, he seems to hide a lust for vengeance and hate like his grandfather. He cares a great deal for people close to him, such as how he expressed his happiness after finding out Yukihime was immortal, and thus wasn't dead after being cut down by Tachibana, and always exhibits great rage towards those who attempt to or have harmed his friends. Touta claims that due to having no memories of his life prior to two years ago, he has nothing to look back to or remember, and envies those who do, he also claims to lack any real talent of his known, and as such, copies the talents of others around him, as he has been back at the countryside before leaving, saying the world is his "teacher". He also seems to have a great affinity with children, as he got along great with the homeless orphans of New Tokyo as well as the various children staying at Fairyland Hall. History Two years prior to the story Touta's parents died, but with Touta still clinging to life Yukihime saves him by his parents request, by turning him into a vampire just like her. He has no memories of anything prior to the accident, so he went on without a goal or a purpose in life, but after meeting his four best friends, he decided to go the capital with them so he could see all the world had to offer. To do that he had to defeat Yukihime and receive permission to leave the village. Tachibana tricked Touta into weakening Yukihime with a magic-negating bracelet so he could kill her for her bounty. This led to Touta's abilities as a vampire to awaken and ended with the defeat of Tachibana. After Yukihime revealed her identity as Evangeline and stated that they shouldn't stay in one place, now that Tachibana died people know her location so more people might come to kill her. After saying goodbye to his friends he goes on a journey across the world and beyond. Trivia * So far Touta has been "killed" more times then any other Immortal in the series. * Whether Touta is actually a clone or not is still in doubt. * There might be more "descendants" of Negi Springfield, like Cutlass whom was calling brother. * Touta received his first kiss from Kirie, but by accident. * Despite supposedly being the clone of Negi Springfield, Negi's past comrade Ayaka Yukihiro mentioned that except Touta's unwavering eyes, other detail of Touta's physical appeareance is nothing like Negi. She also stated that Touta seems like a mischief maker, which is the opposite of Negi in every way. Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes